Iam Crazy, Maybe
by Citrus6104
Summary: Aku tidak masalah ketika aku mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' pada sosok mungil itu selama Lima kali dan hanya dibalas sebanyak satu kali, itu bukan masalah untukku. "Aku telah lancang mencintai partner kerjaku sendiri". Chanbaek Baekyeol Baekhyun Chanyeol YAOI. Drabble-Fiction
**Iam Crazy, Maybe**

 **By: meyswcox yang ganti penname jadi Citrus6104**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Genre: Idol Life, Romance, Hurt.**

 **Warn: TYPO(s) BOYXBOY**

 **Disclaimer: ChanBaek Saling memiliki tapi Cerita milik saya.**

* * *

 ** _A/N : Drabble-Curhatan, Maybe_. malem minggu hujan mending berbaper ria liat moment Chanbaek yg minim. HA**

* * *

Didalam sebuah cerita didunia khayalan fans, aku dan Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu kondisi dimana aku –Park Chanyeol adalah sosok brengsek yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang. Sosok playboy atau –yang paling positif adalah sesosok pria jangkung yang idiot dan ceria.

Baekhyun yang membuatku seperti ini. Wajah manisnya saat ia pertama kali mendatangi perusahaan tempatku berlatih untuk menjadi seorang bintang seolah-olah berusaha untuk menarikku ke dalam pesonanya.

Aku sadar, aku telah terjerat kedalam pesona-nya. Namun saat itu aku hanyalah sosok yang masih tabu mengenai cinta sesama jenis jadi aku hanya menganggap itu rasa kagum sesama teman.

Bahkan setelah kami debut dan setelah satu tahun lamanya kami berada dalam satu kamar dan terkadang satu ranjang, masih jelas dalam ingatanku saat ia menangis tersedu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"–Aku hina Chanyeol. Bahkan aku dengan lancangnya mencintai partner kerjaku sendiri."

Dan saat itu pula, 'fanservice' yang sering aku lakukan dengan Baekhyun, mulai disalah artikan oleh sosok mungil. Awalnya aku menolak. Menolak kehadiran perasaan aneh itu. Aku menjauhinya selama beberapa minggu dan pada akhirnya aku dan Baekhyun membuat keputusan untuk tidak membahas kejadian itu. Dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Seperti sedia kala.

.

Namun tiba di pertengahan tahun 2014, aku mulai sadar, bahwa sejak dulu aku memang telah terjatuh pada pesona Baekhyun sehingga aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk mengencani pria mungil itu.

Bahkan headline kabar berita saat itu membuatku separuh gila. Berita mengenai kabar Rekan Kerjaku dengan Senior kami benar-benar selalu teringiang dikepalaku dan bertambah sejak aku meminta Baekhyun menjelaskannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

Masih jelas diingatanku bahwa Baekhyun yang rapuh saat itu dan aku membuat keadaannya menjadi lebih rapuh. "Jelaskan maksud headline berita hari ini seperti seorang pria, sialan!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya ditepi ranjang. Menghadapiku dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku berkencan dengan Taeyeon Noona. Kau puas?!" Pikiranku mendadak blank. Kosong dan mencoba menyela ekspetasi dengan kenyataan yang berputar dikepalaku.

"Kau tidak menyukainya. Kau hanya menyukaiku!"

Dengan egoisnya aku berkata begitu keras dihadapan wajah mungil yang sedang mendongak kearahku. "Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan kejadian itu kan? Aku mulai belajar melupakannya dan..."

Baekhyun menarik nafas. Menahan emosi "...dan kenapa kau membahas itu lagi? Biarkan aku belajar melupakan perasaan tidak normal ini, Chanyeol! Mengertilah!" dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menutup kasar pintu kamar kami.

Kami putus komunikasi selama beberapa bulan dan kembali membaik hanya karena sekaleng soda.

.

Kabar bahwa kencan antara Baekhyun dan Senior kami perlahan mulai tenggelam. Dan karena dilanda kesibukan yang benar-benar membuat gila, Baekhyun dan Senior itu tidak lagi mampu berkomunikasi dengan lancar sehingga ditengah makan malam kami, tepatnya dibulan April 2015, setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku karena membuat keadaan EXO bertambah buruk tahun lalu. " aku yang melihat simungil itu membungkuk begitu dalam hanya menyernyitkan keningku. Suho hyung berdiri mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun berdiri dari membungkuknya dan aku membola saat melihat airmatanya mulai berlinang. "Aku sungguh menyesal, hyung.." Suho lebih memilih menarik Simungil itu untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "...Karena sikap kekanakkanku EXO menerima masa yang begitu sulit" dan aku dapat mendengar Suho Hyung berdesis –berusaha menenangkan yang lebih muda. "Aku berkencan hanya karena ingin melupakan perasaan itu. Aku minta maaf hyung... Sungguh meminta maaf"

Bahuku menegang mendengar alasan Baekhyun yang langsung memukul dadaku dengan telak. "Aku sudah berakhir dengan Taeyeon noona dan agensi tidak mengizinkanku untuk berspekulasi dipublik untuk sekarang..."

"...Aku menyesal hyung. Maafkan aku"

Aku membenci diriku sendiri ketika melihat reaksi tubuhku yang tidak sinkron dengan kondisi hatiku. Biasanya aku yang akan menenangkan Baekhyun ketika ia menangis. Karena aku tau...

—Baekhyun hanya akan menangis saat ia merasa dirinya sangat bersalah. dan kumohon maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pengakuanmu tentang status hubungan sialan itu.

.

Namun aku kira ketika aku dan Baekhyun menjalankan suatu hubungan terlarang ini secara diam-diam, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun nyatanya –aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja.

Pribadi Baekhyun yang begitu menarik dan 'kotak tertawa' bagi EXO membuat fokus Baekhyun tidak hanya untukku. kami tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih lain. Selain karena kamarku yang berbeda dengannya juga karena tuntutan diri sendiri untuk tidak skinship berlebihan diatas panggung karena khawatir publik akan menyadiri keganjalan yang kami berdua hadirkan.

Bukan hanya nama 'Chanyeol dan Baekhyun' yang akan hancur. Namun nama EXO dan Perusahaan juga akan hancur jika hubungan kami sampai tercium publik maka dari itu, skinship kami hanya seperlunya. Tidak berlebihan karena baik aku ataupun Baekhyun, jangankan melakukan Skinship bahkan, kami tidak dapat menatap mata satu-sama-lain selama lima detik.

Jadi kami memilih cara aman.

Walau sering kali aku melihat Baekhyun yang selalu bersifat 'ganjen' dengan Sehun atau Baekhyun yang bersifat kekanakkan jika bersama Suho Hyung, kadang membuatku ragu, apakah perasaan-nya masih sama saat pertamakali ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku beberapa tahun lalu?

Namun sialnya, rasa cintaku semakin bertambah setiap harinya walau kami tidak semesra saat pertama kali berpacaran –secara sembunyi.

Aku benci melihat Baekhyun yang selalu melakukan Skinship yang begitu berlebihan dengan Sehun sampai-sampai ia mencium pipi maknae dan mengabaikan jariku yang terluka saat itu. Dan dibeberapa kesempatan, ia melirikku berkali-kali saat itu namun aku berusaha tidak peduli. Namun pada akhirnya...

"Aku hanya melakukan skinship sebagai fanservice karena akhir-akhir ini banyak mereka yang menyukai hunbae–" dan berakhir aku memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. "aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

Dan Baekhyun hanya berdeham. "Baekhyun apa kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Apa rasa cintamu juga sama?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Memberikan jawaban tak pasti. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan Baekhyun semakin mengusap lembut pelukanku. "Aku mencintaimu..." aku masih tidak mendengar jawaban. Namun aku bisa merasakan pelukannya padaku semakin mengerat.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

Bahkan ketika aku mengecu p keningnya cukup lama, ia tidak sama sekali membalas pernyataan cintaku. Dan aku yakin Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajahku dalam. Menatap air mataku yang sudah tak dapat ku tahan lagi. "Aku tidak suka dengan fanservicemu, Baek... Itu berlebihan"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol" walau hanya dengan satu kali balasan berbanding lima ungkapan rasa cintaku, namun aku cukup merasa lega karena Baekhyun masih mencintaiku dan masih seperti sedia kala.

.

Aku hanya terkekeh miris saat lagi-lagi melihat kekasih rahasiaku berdiri diujung sana dengan Sehun dan kembali asik bercanda. Seolah itu adalah dunia mereka.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Karena Bagaimanapun, ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai tertawa bergembira, maka tawa itu akan menular...

... Walau ia tertawa bukan karenamu.

.

Byun Baekhyun, sosok mungil itu yang membuatku seperti ini. Mencintainya dengan segara kekurangan dan kelebihannya terkadang mampu membuatku muak. Namun setelah mengingat apa yang ia perjuangkan untukku, aku sadar. Akulah sebenarnya sosok yang memuakkan.

Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya dalam dunia kami yang berbeda. Aku akan selalu melindunginya hanya karena ia sosok yang mungil dan jika aku tidak lupa, sebenarnya ia tidak butuh pelindung karena dia adalah seorang pria.

Aku ingin melindunginya, karena aku mencintainya... Begitu dalam.

Mungkin aku gila. Disaat fans mati-matian mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok pria yang begitu 'mudah' nempel dengan siapa saja, aku disini masih bertahan dengan apa yang bisa aku pertahankan.

Aku, Park Chanyeol yang dalam dunia Fiksi selalu menjadikan Baekhyun korban 'kebejatan'ku maka sebenarnya, akulah korban dari kegilaan yang disebabkan oleh Baekhyun.

Aku tidak masalah ketika aku mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' pada sosok mungil itu selama Lima kali dan hanya dibalas sebanyak satu kali, itu bukan masalah untukku.

Karena aku tau, hanya dengan melihat caranya menatapku dari kejauhan, gerik matanya seolah perasaannya tersampaikan dengan baik...

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu"_

Kita hanya butuh beberapa waktu. Setidaknya sampai dunia mereda dan mencoba untuk tidak menolak kebahagiaan kami yang 'tidak normal'.

 **.**

 **[FINITE]**

 **.**

A/N: hanya drabble singkat yang sebenernya isinya uneg-unegku tentang moment hunbaek akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit menguatkan, sih. Guys, moment Chanbaek emang ga terlalu berlimpah distage tapi kita patut berterimakasih sama masternim2 yang sudah bisa memotret moment tersembunyi mereka. Kadang iri liat moment KaiSoo yang begitu soswit dan moment ChenMin yang begitu frontal... Tapi aku pribadi sih, mikirnya dari tatapan mereka aja, seolah semua sudah tersampaikan dengan baik.

Mereka sering banget salting kalo difikir-fikir. Tatap-tatapan dikit, Baekhyun melting. Dan seterusnya. Seolah bilang "Dooh mampus gue diliatin doi omegat gue harus apa" coba, kalo diliatin gebetan pasti melting kan?

Itu yang mungkin dirasain mereka berdua.

Semakin kesini moment mereka semakin 'rahasia' dan aku mulai ngerasa kalo mereka emang bener-bener kenyataan seperti itu.

Intinya i love you both soo much x'D dan chanbaek shipper disini bisa rasain cinta kalian dari cara kalian bertatapan loh. Wkwk

P.S: Review please?


End file.
